ZADR One-Shots
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Literally what the title says! They can be lemony or sad or fluffy or basically whatever you'd like! Now, I actually wrote out 5, but after that, y'all can send some in! Rated M for some of the one-shots I might get :D
1. Jealousy

It was a Monday in Skool as Dib, Alexi, Gaz, and Millie Membrane walked down the halls to get to their lockers. Luckily, their lockers were right next to each other in a line. "So, what did you get on the test?" Gaz asked her siblings as she tapped away at her Game Slave.

"Totally aced it!" Millie said, smirking as she opened her locker and collected her notebooks. "You mean, the same grade as me, as in: You leaned over and cheated off my test?" Alexi asked, smirking at Millie's offended face. "I did NOT cheat!" Millie defended. Alexi rolled her eyes.

"Please, just please with the lying, She said, shutting her locker and walking away. "You're the only one in that class with aqua eyes." Alexi said. "I've got aqua eyes." Gaz said, continuing to play her Game Slave. Alexi rolled her eyes. "Right, just like you have a Squeedily Spooch." She said, pushign Ms. Bitters' door open.

Then, Millie gasped, put her hand over Alexi's mouth and dragged her behind Dib's desk. Gaz followed quietly. Dib groaned and crouched next to the girls. "What's wrong NOW? Did Ally tell on us or something?" He asked, though he knew Alexi wouldn't tell on them if she had an equal part in it, which she did.

Millie sighed in exasperation. "No, she didn't! Look!" She said, pointing one, sky-blue colored stub of a nail over at Zim and...someone else!? It was!

Zim was sitting next to the new girl, Mayza. Zim said something funny, he presumed, and Mayza giggled flirtatiously as she ran her claws down his arm softly. Dib's cheeks burned, but for what reason was beyond him.

Millie's Ariel green eyes became slits. "How DARE she!? And to think we were besties!" Millie exclaimed in frustration. Alexi's bright blue eyes trained on Mayza and Zim as if they were a trainwreck or a plane crash, and Gaz's fingers tapped angrily at the Game Slave, and Dib?

Dib's fist clenched tightly until his knuckles were whiter than a sheet of paper, his cheeks flamed red, as if someone was making the blood rush to his face, and his teeth ground together while his amber eyes darkened at a fast rate. Millie looked over at him and smirked.

"Are we jealous, dear big brother?" Millie asked, smirking. Dib turned to her, now blushing out of embarrassment. "W-What!?" Dib asked. "Hold the fuck up, now you sound like a chicken." Alexi said, shaking her head. Gaz nodded. She always had to jump in after Ally...

Dib denied it feverishly. "I-I do not like him! I'm not jealous!" Dib yelled at Millie. Millie smirked and pointed out all the times she caught him looking at Zim in a loving way, causing Dib to blush darker and deny it more. Alexi and Gaz exchanged glances (As well as they could, cause Gaz loves to keep her eyes closed) and slunk back to their seats, leaving Dib and Millie to their argument.

((Want a ZADR One-Shot? You can DM me or even ask in the comments! OK? OK!))


	2. Even The New Girl Notices

It was a Friday, the last day of school when a new girl entered the room. She had long, rainbow-colored pigtails that reached her hips, weird inky black mascara that made her look like she was crying, red lip gloss, and fake cotton-candy pink eyes.

"Class, this is Spencer. She is new, so she is also new to this failure of a class, so please make her suffer as much as possible." Ms. Bitters said, patting the top of Spencer's multicolored head. Spencer hissed quietly, put said nothing else.

Ms. Bitters' eyes glanced around the class before pointing to an empty seat next to Alexi. "Sit next to that failure." Spencer looked at Alexi, blushed bright teal (That's mine and my friends's Irken blood color) and sat down. Alexi looked up from her journal and smiled and her.

Then, Zim and Dib launched into their normal shtick, Dib yelling at Zim that he's an alien, Zim denying it, and the rest of the class being annoyed. Spencer watched with boredom, propping her chin up on her palm as Zim and Dib continued fighting.

"This is fascinating." She said. "How so?" Alexi asked, sweeping her hair over her shoulder so it pooled over to one side as she wrote in her journal. Spencer watched her for a while before speaking again. "It's amazing how they can't even go 4 seconds without engaging in combat." Spencer said, leaning forward to watch more. Alexi smiled as her crystal clear eyes watched with her.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you, Zim!" Dib yelled, getting up in Zim's face. Zim crossed his arms. "I'd like to see you try, DIB!" Zim scowled. Spencer smirked and leaned over to Alexi, her long claws cupping so only Alexi could hear. "What's that thing where two guys want to fuck each other but they hate each other at the same time?" She whispered. Alexi thought, then wrote it down in the corner of Spencer's Math Worksheet. Spencer's pink eyes flicked to he corner, then smirked and leaned forward so she could yell.

"Hey, Zim! Dib!" She yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth like a mega-phone. The boy and the Alien turned to the girl. She smirked and yelled something, making the girls and boys gag, Ms. Bitters smirk, the boys blush, and Alexi, Millie, and Gaz fangirl.

"Why don't you just relieve your sexual tension already? It's gotta be easier than scrapping, bruising, and fighting!" Spencer yelled, smirking once she leaned back into her chair, fist-bumping Alexi from the corner of her eye.

* * *

HOPE YA LIKED IT! Spencer and Alexi are my OC'S! Please show 'em love! SEE YA!


	3. Watching Disney

_(For anyone that cares, this is the Disney movie Descendants. Now, i do not think the same things Zim does ((I wrote a fanfic about it. I HAVE to love it to SOME degree to do that!)), so, yeah!)_

* * *

Zim crossed his arms. He didn't see the appeal in this stupid movie Ali insisted they watch; All he really caught was that it was about angsty teenagers that were the spawn of villains (He'd enjoy it more if they stopped singing), and some entitled little shits that think they're the shit just because their parents rule a kingdom, or they kissed a girl that was supposed to die, or they committed beastiality (He never got why Beauty and the Beast was supposed to be a ROMANTIC movie).

But then some little shit decided that he didn't want to be a little shit anymore so he invited children that could POSSIBLY RUIN THEIR WHOLE STRUCTURE of their kingdom (Nice subtlety on the name, by the way).

Oh, and there's a shoe-horned, half-assed attempt at that 'love at first sight' bullshit Zim never really believed in.

So, do pardon him if he's not in a very chipper mood. He looked around and saw Millie was fighting over the best character with Ali, Gaz wasn't even paying attention, and he could see that Dib was trying to get through the singing. He understood Dib's pain; Zim wasn't a big fan of the songs, either.

As Zim leaned against the recliner, the movie dragged on and on...until his boredom due to it lulled him to sleep, his head falling on Dib's shoulder. Dib blushed, looking to his side to see Zim's eyes shut and his hair in his face.

Dib blushed bright red as he saw Zim's face; The Irken was just too cute when he was sleeping like he was, with his eyes shut, his green lips slightly parted, and his jet-back wig tossled boyishly around his soft-looking features. Dib's breath hitched and he looked around the room.

Millie was upside down with her skirt slightly riding up and revealing My Little Pony panties. Dib snickered at that (He'd use that for blackmail sometime, he was sure), and Gaz and Ali were cuddling asleep on the couch, Ali on her back with one hand behind her head and one arm around Gaz's waist while Gaz rested fully on Ali, her head on the bluenette's chest and her arms around Ali's neck.

The sight was adorable, though not as adorable as the green alien resting his head on Dib's shoulder.

Dib did one more once-over nd sighed in relief. Then no one would see him do what he was about to do.

Dib hesitant lifted his arm slowly, Zim's head falling into his side with a little _plop_ like a limp rag doll. For a 'Highly Advanced Irken Officer', Zim sure slept soundly.

Dib looked around once again before tentatively wrapping an arm around Zim's little bony shoulders. ' _Sheesh, Zim should really learn to stomach stuff other than FunDip and Waffles..._ ' Dib thought with a shake of his head.

The Noirette cuddled Zim up to his side with a dreamy smile spreading out onto his face gradually.

If boring Disney Channel original movies made this possible, then Dib thought that he could stomach a few more if Zim was over as well.


	4. Suki Kirai

"...Um...what?" Zim, a green-skinned boy with a 'skin condition', asked. He must have heard the Dib-thing wrong...

However, Dib Membrane stood as srious as ever. "I said I liked you. Like, I like-like you." He said, rubbing his arm nervously. Zim blinked his wide fake blue eyes a few times before shaking his head, his black wig swaying to-and-fro.

"But...how!? I DON'T like you!" Zim said with a scowl. Rather than cry (like Zim had hoped he would), the human Noirette smiled. "You'll come around." He said. And with that, the Diblet turned around. Zim shook his head again.

'Well this can't get any weirder...' He thought spinning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

 _(2 Weeks Later)_

"Hey, Zim!" The green boy groaned and turned to the ravenette, his thin arms crossed. "What is it you want from Zim, Dib-stupid?" Zim asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Dib smiled and blushed a little. It was at this point that Zim noticed that Dib had something behind his back.

"What are you hiding, Dib boy?" He asked with a riased eyeridge. Dib smiled and presented Zim with a small box with burgundy wrapping paper and a lime green boy. "Here. I got you something." Dib said with a smile. Zim blanked. "What?" He said, curiosity peaking his voice. Dib laughed.

"Well? Open it!" He said with a smile. Zim rolled his fake eyes. Maybe it was a death missile or something. But, the box looked too small and harmless to do any damage like that.

Then again, it might be a detinator...

Zim plucked the ribbon off of the top of the box and slowly unwrapped it. Inside...was another box. Only this time, it was white. "Is this a Russian nesting doll I'm unaware of?" Zim asked with a raised eyeridge. Dib blinked before laughing. "No, no, nothing like that." He said, and for some reason, Zim blushed.

The Dib's laugh sounded somewhat cute...Wait, WHAT!?

Shaking his head, he lifted up the lid of the box...and blinked in surprise.

Inside...was a pendant with a huge rainbow quartz gem in the middle, with a rose quartz gem at the top and a pearl on it's right. "Dib-human...how much did this cost?"

"Like...20 bucks..." Dib sweat-dropped, and Zim could tell that it was probably more that a mere amount of 20 bucks, but he wasn't going to embarrass Dib by asking how much (Even though that sounded hilarious).

"It was the Steven Universe necklace you wanted. I saw it in that one shop near the 7 Eleven down that way." Dib said with a beaming grin, pointing down west. Zim's eyes widened. "But that's really far away from the school AND your house! How did you get there and back!?" Zim asked. Dib blinked again, but then laughed, and Zim blushed. "My dad drove me. He wasn't very happy about it, but I told him I'd pay for the necklace." He said with a delighted smile.

Zim blushed harder. Dib did all this for someone he was supposed to hate...

Damn, the kid was sweet...

"Need help putting it on?" Dib asked the shorter boy. Zim blushed and nodded. Beaming, Dib grabbed the necklace from the box (Zim had forgotten he'd even been holding it), migrated from in front of Zim to behind him with a smile, and slipped it around Zim's skinny neck.

Once the clasp was clipped together, he clapped and went to stand in front of Zim. "Looks good on you; Matches your coloring." Dib said with a beaming smile. Then, he glanced to his pocket and took his phone out with a frown.

"Uh, I gotta go." Dib said with a sheepish smile. Zim found himself smiling back. "Ali and Millie are texting me like crazy." He said, waving at Zim as he walked off.

Zim looked down with a blush, fingering his pendant nervously. Dammit...

Looking around, he walked off to his base, ignoring GIR and Moosie once he walked in and migrated to his bedroom.

* * *

 _(At 8:00 P.M. That night)_

Zim sighed, scratching the top of his head with his claws.

What was he supposed to do now that Dib had given him this necklace!?

...And had acted to bashful and cute when he had...and how warm and nice his hands felt when they were working at the clasp at the back of his neck...

Or how cute his laugh wa-

"STOP IT! YOU ARE AN ELITE IRKEN INVADER! YOU MUST GET YOUR HEAD ON RIGHT!" He said, slapping himself with the back of his right hand.

Dammit! Stupid Dib...

Stupid, idiotic, weird, annoying, big-headed, snarky...

Sweet, awkward, funny, smart Dib...

DAMMIT!

Zim shook his head again, running his clawed hand over his head and the base of his antennas frantically. What was WRONG with him!?

One sappy confession and one annoyingly thoughtful gift from one STUPID person and Zim goes undone!?

Although, if he was being honest...Zim wasn't COMPLETELY apposed to the idea of dating the Dib...

And he supposed kissing Dib didn't sound too bad, especially since he had some good-looking lips...

Zim sighed. He'd have to tell Dib his feelings...and see what happens from there...

* * *

 _(The Next Day, 7:25 A.M.)_

Zim sighed and searched the school for Dib. Dib was always at school at 6:50. Sharp. So were the other Membrane children. So, he should be here by now.

Proving Zim right, there Dib was; laughing at something Millie, his sister, had just said. He was sitting at the Quad area, where he, Millie, Gaz, and Ali were crowded together, laughing at whatever someone in their little family euntorage had just said.

Dib laughed and set his hand on Millie's shoulder, her smiling while Gaz played her gameslave from her spot on Ali's lap. Ali herself snorted loudly and hugged Gaz around her waist, smiling her gapped-tooth smile. Zim sucked in a breath through his zipper-like teeth.

"D-Dib-Thing!?" Zim yelled, louder than he had expected to. He cursed his stutter.

Dib's whole face seemed to light up at Zim's presence. "Sure!" He beamed, getting up from his spot on top of the table. Millie scooted away to give him space while Ali slapped him on the back and winked. Dib flushed at that.

He walked over to Zim with a beam and a cute pink flush. "Yes, Zim?" He asked with a smile, then his eyes trailed down to the necklace around Zim's skinny pale green neck. "You're wearing the thing I bought you!"

Zim's fingers seem to lung at his necklace, bringing it up to his face. The rainbow quartz, the rose quartz, and the pearl gems seemed to glitter and shine irritatingly in his eyes. He scowled slightly.

"So I am." The Irken hadn't even remembered putting it on when he left the base.

Dib scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So what did you want to talk about?" The question made Zim look up from the necklace to Dib, letting the rainbow stone drop from his fingers onto his chest.

The Dib bit his lip, and Zim blushed a light teal.

The Dib looked cute all nervous like he was...

Zim's bottom lip caught in his zipper teeth. Now or never, he guessed...

Thinking 'fuck the fact that we're in school', Zim grabbed fistfuls of Dib's blue ghost shirt and crashed their heads together, crushing their lips together in the process.

They met clumsily, their teeth clanging together and their noses hitting each other's, but Zim didn't care, and neither did Dib, for the pale boy's skinny arms looped around Zim's girlish hips.

Behind Dib, Zim could hear his two sisters and his sisters squealing, even if Gaz would deny it later.

Zim pulled away, blushing a bright aqua marine. "I like you, Dib-human." Zim said with a scowl. Dib blinked before he smiled and kissed Zim's forehead while running his fingers over Zim's necklace.

"I can see that." Dib mutterd with a smile against Zim's green forehead.

* * *

 _((You like? Don't lie, I know you do XD))_


End file.
